


Drinking Game

by ScarlettVictoriaWinchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Poisoning, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, Implied Hermione/Ron - Freeform, M/M, Underage Drinking, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettVictoriaWinchester/pseuds/ScarlettVictoriaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy is on a rant about Harry Potter once again, except Pansy decides to turn his ranting into a game. A drinking game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Game

Malfoy was on again about how Harry Potter was something and everything he did was something else. The other Slytherins that sat around the common room on that late Thursday night had either done their best to ignore the tantrum throwing blond or did their best to listen so maybe he’d shut up. It was late and they should have gone to bed, but when Malfoy ranted he ranted for hours and nothing could stop him. Somewhere during this tantrum Pansy Parkinson had managed to sneak in Fire Whiskey to the common room and busted out with a new game to entertain her house companions: take a shot whenever Malfoy talked about Potter and take two when he actually said Potter. The other Slytherins that hadn’t retreated to their beds were definitely excited to play the game and maybe drown out his voice. 

“.... And how dare he ignore me in study for that weasel!” Everyone took a shot, “He should be lucky I even considered him! Why does he think he’s better than me?” Another shot, 

“Bloody Potter,” two more. 

Eventually the entire Slytherin house had heard of the game and was finding ways of getting any sort of alcohol into the common room for Malfoy game night. It had been over three hours and Malfoy was still ranting on about Potter and his wand and his everything. Yet, even though he walked among the other students he seemed to never notice the intoxicating vibe among them. Blaise had already passed out from alcohol intoxication and many were following behind, except most were feeling rather sickly. At around 2 a.m. Draco had finally done all the talking he could and retired to his room, ignoring the half passed out students on the floor. Not an hour later Pansy woke from a drooling nap on the floor only to lean over herself and become violently sick. 

“Blaise, Wa-aaake uup!” She slurred harshly. 

When he didn’t stir Pansy crawled to him, “Wake up.”

She tried shaking him, but the only answer she received was an irregular breath of pain, “Oh no…”  
Pansy glanced around the room to take in the multiple students getting sick on one another and the pale tinge that seemed to be covering their skins. Shivering in chill, she rubbed her head harshly before becoming dizzy from too much movement and ended up getting sick on her feet. Pansy cried out for help and when she only received a throbbing headache she fell back against the floor in pain. Her head hit the floor roughly and she felt the world spin before her eyes slipped close in the darkness.   
~  
Severus Snape didn’t like to be disturbed, especially for matters that could be handled by anyone else. So, when a first year Slytherin burst into his office, reeking of alcohol and covered in their vomit he felt as if he should probably handle this. When he reached the Slytherin common room his face went from bored and stoic to why is my common room covered in drunken teenagers. He sighed loudly before turning to the stumbling, drunk first year for answers. 

“What happened?” He asked. 

“Is whaaa, i… Malfooooo! Potter! We dranka lot.” She slurred obnoxiously. 

Snape sighed in annoyance, “Of course.” 

He made his way through the sea of intoxicated children to find Pansy sprawled out next to Blaise. Snape bent down and said her name quietly before giving her a shake from her shoulders before pulling his hand back. Suddenly, Pansy’s body started to twitch violently and Snape’s eye caught a small spray of white foam come from between her lips. He froze for a moment before taking his robe off and it under her head as it lashed around. 

“Go get Madam Pomfrey! Immediately!” He shouted. 

When he didn’t receive a reply he looked back to see the first year passed out on the floor and his face dropped in irritation. He sprinted from Pansy and up the stairs to the dorm rooms, searching for one he’d know would have someone not intoxicated. Banging loudly on the door he waited only a moment before rushing into Malfoy’s room. 

“Get down here, right now.” He commanded. 

To say Malfoy fell from his bed was an understatement, he flew and was rushing for his robe while giving Snape a deadly look. Snape cursed for him to hurry before leading him into the common room, Pansy still seizing terribly. Instructing him to stay with her, Snape took from the room and toward where Madam Pomfrey would be: the infirmary. After pulling her from the room he explained the best he could on the way to the common room about the massive amounts of children and their symptoms. When they arrived back several had awaken, but they were vomiting terribly over their hands and knees. 

“She’s seizing!” Pomfrey cried before rushing to Pansy. 

With the help of Snape, several other professors, and surprisingly Malfoy, they got Pansy, Blaise, and the rest of the intoxicated students down to the infirmary to identify symptoms. Pomfrey was running around and barking orders at everyone else to help her clean up the vomit and to make sure no one else seized. The sun was rising when Malfoy was allowed to return back to his room for sleep and the instruction that classes would be cancelled. 

“Alcohol poisoning, every last one of them.” Pomfrey declared. 

“How? They were all fine at dinner.” Snape asked. 

Before she could answer, one of the students gave him a disdainful look and with a haughty voice said, “Potter!” 

A loud rippling of giggles echoed throughout the room, “Potter?”

“Two shots!” Another student sang out. 

Pomfrey gave an eyeful to Snape before going to Pansy, who was doing better since her seizing stopped, “Pansy, what’s the meaning behind this?”

Pansy shrugged with drunken stupor, “Uh, dunno. We drank to blondie’s ramblinnnnngs. He talks so much, lots.”

“You mean, Malfoy?” Snape inquired. 

“Mm, yup! He likes Potter! Shhhhh he doesn’t know…” Pansy sang. 

“You said Potter! Drink!” Blaise giggled. 

“I’m going to speak with Dumbledore about this; I’d reckon you get to your own business Snape.” Pomfrey told him. 

Snape left after hearing another disdainful “Potter” and a sea of giggling and headed down to his office leaving Madam Pomfrey to deal with the drunken mess. Meanwhile, Madam Pomfrey left her attendees to watch over the students as she marched down to Dumbledore’s office as if she were on a mission. When she finally made it into his office he was walking Harry Potter out and so she politely waited for the young boy to exit so she could explain. Albus walked back to his desk and before he could sit down Pomfrey was making her way to him. 

“Dumbledore, there has been an accident and the entire Slytherin student body is my infirmary.” She declared. 

“Why is that?” He questioned her calmly. 

“Well, I will just show you. Come on, get up.” She demanded. 

He listened to her and once they made from his office she practically pulled him by his robes toward the infirmary. When they arrived Pomfrey immediately started to explain the symptoms and that they all had succumbed with alcohol poisoning. 

“How did this many students get alcohol poisoning?” He asked as he walked down the bed rows. 

“A drinking game they came up with about Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter!” Pomfrey said, flabbergasted.

“Harry and Draco, but why?” He was confused. 

She picked up Pansy’s chart, “Apparently, whenever Draco says ‘Potter’ or speaks of him they would do shots of Fire Whiskey. Severus and I found over 15 empty bottles spread throughout their common room.” 

He turned to her, “And where’s Draco?”

“He didn’t know of the game, so he is the only one not intoxicated.” She explained. 

“Well, classes must be cancelled and this game must be dealt with properly.” Dumbledore spoke after a moment. 

“I want it banned, Albus!” She shouted. 

“Alright, Madam Pomfrey, I will handle this at dinner, but please, make sure no one comes through here.” He asked her. 

She nodded and excused herself to start giving the children fluid to help the later hangover process that would occur. Dumbledore stayed only a moment longer before leaving the infirmary and making his way back to the office. On his way he passed Harry headed to class and gave a simple greeting before rushing off to figure up a few things. Harry took notice of Dumbledore’s quick greeting and fast disappearance, but decided to not to mention to Ron or Hermione as they entered their classroom. The class started off really well and very normal which is why Harry was starting to notice the lack of Slytherins he had in class. Figuring they just skipped out he ignored it all the way until the final class he had, which involved Malfoy. When Malfoy showed up he was surprised for two reasons, one, he was the only Slytherin he had seen all day, and two, he was by himself. He ignored everyone to take his normal seat up front, by himself, and Harry could only notice he hadn’t even tried to insult him. 

“Did ferret boy seem off?” Ron asked in the middle of class. 

Harry could only shrug, “Yeah, have you noticed that there isn’t a single Slytherin on campus?”

Ron nodded, “Yeah, but I heard that they were all sick or something. No one is allowed in the infirmary at all, I think they might be in there.” 

Before Harry could reply they were hushed to silence by their professor and quickly got back to their work. After a few more pages of the book had Harry glancing over to Malfoy, who had his nose deep into his textbook and look like he wasn’t supposed to be there. Finally they were dismissed to dinner and Harry and his friends found their regular spot and happily piled up their plates. Halfway through dinner did Harry really notice the missing Slytherin population as Draco was the only one sitting at their table. Draco’s eyes caught onto Harry’s and for a moment he looked almost sad before that trade mark sneer came back to his face and Harry forced himself to roll his eyes. A tapping from the front of the hall called everyone’s attention as Dumbledore took to stand up at the teacher’s table.

“Students and faculty, something very concerning has come to my attention and I would like to bring it to yours. Last night, the Slytherin house decided they would like to sneak Fire Whiskey into their common room and come up with a new game as to poke at another student.” Dumbledore started. 

Harry looked to Draco for a moment and watched as he avoided the eyes of everyone in the room, “In this game, they would take a large drink of Fire Whiskey anytime the other student would mention someone of their affections and when they would say his name they would drink twice as much.”

Draco flushed heavily as he stabbed his fork into his food, “This game is prohibited and banned completely from being played on the school grounds. As you can tell, the Slytherin students have all fallen ill with alcohol poisoning, which threatens some of their lives. If any alcohol is caught on a student on campus they will be expelled and sent home, I do not wish for this to happen again.” 

When he was finished Dumbledore took his place in his chair and began to eat, after a moment the children joined in. Harry watched as Draco swore under his breath in embarrassment before standing quickly and making toward the exit. Harry left his table and friends quickly to chase after the blond, brushing past a casually strolling Snape he managed to catch Draco before he disappeared down the halls. 

“Yes?” Draco sneered. 

“You’re the game, aren’t you?” Harry asked quickly. 

Draco turned, “I’m the game? No, actually, you are.”

Harry’s face twisted in a cocky grin, “Me?”

Draco made a noise of irritation and Harry didn’t miss the blush that covered his pale cheeks, “This is entirely your fault, Potter!” 

Snape watched the two boys from afar and as Potter slipped from Malfoy’s mouth, Snape pulled a small silver flask from his rob and turned the cap before taking a swig. It burned as it slid down his throat and he shook his head as he hid the flask and shuffled back into the eating hall. 

“And how’s that?” Harry asked casually. 

Draco realized his game, “Shove off, Potter.”

Harry continued his stare as Draco turned and walked off down the hallway, watching as his robes glided off his shoulders and down to the floor. Draco turned toward the Slytherin common room when Harry finally decided to go after him, jetting down the hall he caught the blond just as he entered to room. Slipping in behind him he pressed to the wall to watch Draco make his way across the floor, remembering the time he had polyjuiced himself to sneak in the room. 

“Stalking me now?” Draco sounded annoyed, as always. 

“I wouldn’t say stalking.” Harry shrugged, slipping his wand out. 

“Expelliarmus!” Draco shouted.

Harry’s wand flew across the room as he stood in surprise, “You really think I don’t know you well enough to know you’d do just that?”

“I figured you wouldn’t know me well enough, but I guess you talk about me so much I should have just assumed.” Harry let out a small laugh.

“I don’t talk about you.” Draco barked. 

“Then why are you getting so defensive?” Harry smirked. 

“I’m-!” Draco sighed heavily, “I really don’t have time for this and I don’t have to explain it to you.”

Harry stepped from the wall and more into the room, “Actually, the infirmary filled with Slytherin students says otherwise.”

Draco crossed his arms, “You just wish I talked about you, Potter.”

“Oh, looks like I need to take a drink.” Harry boasted. 

Draco made the room in only a few strides and suddenly was in Harry’s face, “You think you’re so perfect don’t you?”

Harry laughed, “No, but you do.”

Draco turned a deep red that covered his face and spread across his ears and down his neck, “Shut up.”

“Make me.” Before Harry could stop the words they poured from his mouth. 

It was silent as both males realized what they said, Draco avoiding Harry’s eyes and went to try and focus on anything else. Harry stared at Draco as he realized what was happening; carefully he lifted his hand up to very lightly touch his cheek. Draco’s head popped up and was greeted by deep hazy eyes that seemed to be looking into his soul. The warmth of Harry’s hand on his face made him react to move into the tough instead of away. 

“Glad to see you two finally together.” The voice from across the room made the boys jump from each other. 

“Pansy! You’re better!” Draco practically ran to the girl to hide behind her. 

“Yeah, I’ve got the shittiest headache and the worst headache I’ve ever had, but not drunk.” She gave a sly grin to Harry.

“Well, I better get back to dinner before someone comes looking for me.” Harry half whispered. 

Pansy grinned, “Well, don’t be a stranger now!”

Harry couldn’t ignore the suspicious grin she gave him as he left the common room and made his way back to dinner. When he arrived back, Ron and Hermione questioned him persistently until he finally lied and made something up. After the subject changed to an assignment for one of their classes, Harry found his mind drifting back to think about Malfoy and the touch they shared. Though it was a simple gesture Harry was certain it was like he touched a sparking wire, the feeling was still there.

“Harry did you hear me?” Hermione interrupted the boy’s thoughts. 

“Hmm?”

She sighed loudly, “I said, are you going to be studying in the library tonight?”

“Oh, uh, yeah I should be as long as they didn’t lock it like last time.” Harry replied. 

The rest of the meal Harry managed to half pay attention to his friends as they conversed happily, but honestly his mind was back on Draco. After he finished eating he went quickly to his room for some of his books and got to the library just as Madam Pince was locking up. Harry was luck that she let him inside and he found his way to one of the back tables to start his studying. Usually Hermione would have joined him, but Ron had planned something for her and he convinced her to go. In the silence Harry could hear when students passed by the library doors and after several moments he wished he had an iPod. He was humming quietly to himself when he heard the library doors unlock and open quickly before being shut very silently. Harry watched as a familiar blond walked into the room with a large book, completely oblivious to the other boy in the room. Harry pushed out the chair in front of him with his foot, eliciting a loud scratching noise. 

“Potter? Why are you in here, shouldn’t you be with that mud- the girl and the weasel?” Malfoy asked hatefully. 

Harry sighed, “I can have my own time without them you know? Why aren’t you with Pansy, didn’t she just get out of the hospital?”

Malfoy was quiet for a moment, “She got annoying very quickly…but since the library is occupied I will go somewhere else.”

“I think an empty library is big enough for both of us.” Harry looked up at Malfoy. 

“Fine.” The blond said simply before walking to another table. 

Harry watched as she pulled out a chair, “Just sit with me. No one is around to know about it, our little secret, okay?”

Draco stopped what he was doing before making his way to the chair Harry had kicked out earlier. Taking a seat quickly he pulled out his textbook and began to read over the chapter they did in class. Harry watched for a moment before going back to his own work, trying his best not to glance up at the blond. He obviously failed at doing that, but lucky for him Draco was caught up in his reading to notice. 

“Quit your staring.” Or so Harry thought. 

“I’m not.” Harry defended. 

“Then why are you being so defensive?” Malfoy asked sarcastically. 

“I don’t think i have to explain myself to you.” Harry sniped back. 

Harry watched as the edges of Malfoy’s lips turned up very slightly, “I think otherwise.”

Malfoy looked up through light eyelashes to stare at the boy across the table as he sat in silence. Harry looked at him and before he could understand it he was grabbing Malfoy up and slamming his lips against the others. Malfoy was stunned for a second causing Harry to pull back, but before he could get away Draco pressed into him. Harry didn’t hesitate to pull Draco on the table so he could have better access to the boy’s lips. Beyond the two wizards that were attacking each other on the library table were two wizards watching from beyond the door. 

“Does that mean you drink?” Pansy asked. 

“I believe so.” Snape replied before pulling his flask out and tipping it back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Autumn!


End file.
